1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reactor for chemical reactions which are carried out in triphasic systems (liquid, gas, solid).
More specifically, the present invention relates to a reactor for chemical reactions which are carried out in triphasic systems wherein the gaseous phase bubbles up in a suspension of a solid in a liquid.
Even more specifically, the present invention relates to a reactor for the Fischer Tropsch synthesis which is carried out at temperatures ranging from 150 to 380.degree. C. and at pressures of 5-50 bars.
2. Discussion of the Background
As it is known, in the Fischer Tropsch reaction, the gas phase is a mixture of hydrogen and carbon monoxide, with a molar ratio H.sub.2 /CO varying from 1 to 3, the dispersing liquid phase represents the reaction product, i.e. linear hydrocarbons with a high number of carbon atoms, and the solid phase is represented by the catalyst.
The exothermicity of the Fischer Tropsch reaction (35-40 Kcal/mol) makes it indispensable to have, together with the synthesis reactor, a thermal exchange device to control the temperature, within the operating limits, and to prevent possible local "hot spots", responsible for the deterioration of the catalyst and quality of the product.